Unsaid Words
by leggylover03
Summary: My take on Elrond's POV


Title: Unsaid Words

Summary: Just my take on Elrond POV's

Disclaimer: I do not own them for then they would be naked.  
A/N: These are just my thoughts on Elrond. Any reviews will be welcome

Elrond Peredhil, Lord of Imladris stood upon his balcony and watched as Glorfindel rode through his gates holding what looked to be a child. It was in fact the hobbit Frodo, and Elrond had forseen his coming. Many hours he worked tirelessly bringing the hobbit back from the edge of death, but his thoughts remained elsewhere.

Hours later Frodo lay resting, probably dreaming of his home, and how soon he could get back to it. Elrond did not dare to dream, he waited upon his balcony, waited for the one he had raised, the one he named Estel, his son.

Morning came and went and yet he had not arrived, and Elrond's thoughts wandered to those of years before. Estel had proclaimed his love for Arwen and he had been furious. Estel had left his home choosing exile over claiming his rightful place in Gondor. "Was this wise?" Elrond thought. Was Estel merely shirking his responsibilities for all man and elven kind? Or was he simply not ready? Again Elrond sighed, so much death and destruction his gray eyes had seen. So much pain and suffering due to Sauron's hatred and greed.

Who was he to judge true love? He was a skilled healer, and Lord of Imladris, but even he could not stop a heart from loving. Was Estel's love any less than his had been when he first laid eyes upon Celebrian? His deep ponderings were halted by the sound of people nearing. As he looked down he saw Estel leading the weary travelers into Imladris. He wanted to run to him, to cradle him in his arms, and speak to him words of comfort like when he was a child. But standing below him was not a child, but a man of many summers, a man who had stolen not only Arwen's heart but one he had given his own to years ago.

Elrond had greeted the guests and found them rooms for the night, but one did not slumber just yet. He could not sleep, he could not go another minute without speaking to Estel, to tell him all his thoughts, and so he went to his room. When he stepped through the door he found Estel slumbering away, boots still on his feet. Wanting not to wake him Elrond silently crept to the side of the bed. Gently removing Estel's boots he covered him with the duvlet and blew out the candle near the bed. Returning to his own he fell asleep thinking of times past, of the joys of youth, and the simplicity it brought.

The council had yet to begin, and already Elrond could feel the tension in the air. He had missed the chance to speak to Estel when Gandalf arrived, and now his impatience showed clearly on his face, and in his words. "He turned from that path, the race of men is weak!" Yet did he truly believe it or was it only his desire to keep his son safe from what may be his doom? There was no time to question it for the time for the council had begun.

Curses in many languages flittered across the council. Dwarves against elves, men against men, and during all this Estel had remained silent. Elrond grew dizzy of their mindless bickering. Did they not understand the implications of this ring? Did they not understand the evilness it possessed? "The ring must be destroyed in the fires of Mt. Doom." he told them and all grew quiet. Elrond was appalled as Boromir not only reached for the ring, but then spoke of his unwillingness to go. All shouting continued until finally Estel spoke up.

"The ring cannot be wielded by anyone here, it answers to Sauron alone." The man from Gondor had rebuked Estel's words, and made Elrond furious. Estel knew of the history, taught by himself and Erestor for hours. He was about to stand up, but saw the blond hair of Legolas instead jump to his feet. A small smile crossed his features. Legolas would not allow anyone to harm or say unkind things of Estel. Had this not been soon for many years now, since they forged their friendship long ago in the gardens of Imladris.

The answers had been given, the quest would begin to destroy this ring. The hobbit Frodo would take it and eight others would help him along his way. This was an unlikely group, filled with animosity, and hatred for one another. Elrond however knew somehow they would overcome their differences and bond together. His thoughts now rested only on one pair of eyes. Estel was to leave again, this time going possibly to his death. Could he let the man he had called his son go? Could he let him wander from his realm again without telling him of his love for him?

Elrond, Lord of Imladris pulled his son to the side. No words would be enough, no amount of sorrow could express his feelings, but yet Estel seemed to understand. Elrond Peredhil, watched his son walk past the gates, and into the valley. His chest heaved with held back tears, and once he could see Estel no longer he wept. Tears for unsaid words, for fears of what he had sent his son to face, and tears for the love and pride he felt. One day soon Arda may again have their King, but Elrond knew he would always be Estel.


End file.
